


One Day at a Time

by bespelled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When stepbrothers Choi Seungcheol and Jisoo transfer to a school in Korea, they told themselves they were prepared for every situation imaginable - that is, except for one where they've switched identities. </p><p>In which Yoon Jeonghan thinks the uncoordinated Jisoo is a star athlete and Lee Jihoon thinks the tone-deaf Seungcheol is a prodigious guitarist. </p><p>Jihan & Jicheol, brotherly!Cheolsoo featuring Meanie, Soonseok, Verkwan, and my baby Chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Choi Seungcheol slung an arm over his stepbrother's shoulders, trying to hide his own mounting trepidation behind a wide, carefree grin.

Jisoo, on the other hand, just looked constipated.

"Calm down, Joshua you'll be fine." Seungcheol assured him in English, ruffling the brunette's hair with his free hand. "We're in the same grade at the very least, so if you'll ever need your brave older brother, just call and I'll come running."

"You're five months older than me, Seungcheol." Jisoo pointed out, somewhat dryly, but he still secretly appreciated his brother's endless reassurances. Without Seungcheol by his side, he didn't think he'd be able to leave the house this morning, much less step on school premises.

Jisoo's throat bobbed as he swallowed, staring up at the intimidating facade of Pledis High School.

"I guess we have to go in, before we're marked late." Jisoo spoke quietly, his pulse already racing at the thought of parting ways with Seungcheol. His nervousness wouldn't have been apparent to others - Jisoo never liked wearing his heart on his sleeve - but Seungcheol had learned to read the subtle nuances of his expressions over the years and it was clear, at least to him, that his younger brother was scared out of his wits.

"Hey, we'll be alright ok?" Seungcheol gentled his tone, bumping his hip lightly against Jisoo's. "We've talked about and prepared for every little thing that could happen today. Nothing will go wrong, I promise you."

In hindsight, Seungcheol realized he shouldn't have said such a thing to Jisoo, watching the younger boy's stiff and retreating back with growing concern, as he had no control over the next course of events.

None whatsoever.

* * *

"Good morning-" Jisoo winced slightly at the muffled burst of laugher that escaped his classmates' lips, already realizing his mistake and switching immediately to Korean.

"Sorry - I'm still not used to speaking Korean 24/7." He offered his classmates a weak smile. "I'm Choi Jisoo, and I just moved here from Los Angeles, America. It's great that I finally get to meet you all." There, nice and simple. He didn't even stutter - Seungcheol would be proud.

"Welcome, welcome Jisoo!" His homeroom teacher beamed at him, punctuating each of her words with an eager clap. "I hope you all make him feel at home." She cast her expectant gaze over the students, her bright smile never once leaving her face.

Jisoo's ears were still burning however as she made him sit down, two places away from the corner and next to the window. It could have been worse, he reflected, as he slid slowly into his new seat. He could have tripped, said the wrong name, maybe even peed a little...

"Yo yo yo!"

Jisoo blinked, once, twice, before slowly twisting his body to face the person who spoke. All at once, he was met by excitement personified - a shaggy haired blonde who's eyes seemed to disappear into his face with the pure force of his smile.

"Yo, Choi Jisoo, it's totally nice to meet you! I'm Kwon Soonyoung, your new best friend!" Jisoo's mouth dropped slightly open at the claim, which in turn seemed to amuse Soonyoung greatly-

-if his silent laughter and shaking shoulders were any indication.

"No need to look so shocked." The blonde teased, and Jisoo immediately flushed in reply, stammering out apologies. If it were possible, Soonyoung's eyes crinkled even more, and without warning he reached out to tap the other boy on the nose, startling Jisoo out of his endless stream of sorry's.

"I like you already Choi Jisoo." The blonde proclaimed (rather loudly, if Jisoo could judge by the way their classmates looked at them) and though it felt his heart was beating out of his chest from nervousness, Jisoo managed a small smile in return.

* * *

"Yah, it's great to meet you all!" Seungcheol beamed at the class, rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke, full of restless energy. "I'm Choi Seungcheol, from LA, and I like eating, sleeping, and playing basketball in my spare time." He grinned when his little introduction earned a few chuckles around the room. "I'm also the proud brother of the extremely talented Choi Jisoo from Class 1-" At this point, the whole room was already guffawing. "-and I'm really, really strong, so if anyone tries to hurt him, they're going to have to deal with me." Still, their laughter didn't cease.

Little did they know that he meant every word of it.

"Well, that was an...interesting introduction." His homeroom teacher tried for a smile, but it still looked somewhat strained. Could she already tell he'd be a handful? "Let's sit over there, shall we, Seungcheol? Wonwoo, please raise your hand - you'll be his seatmate." Seungcheol looked over the sea of heads, his gaze landing squarely on the expressionless, dark-haired boy his teacher addressed.

And though he outwardly remained upbeat, Seungcheol felt his heart drop down to his stomach.

Great, just great. He muttered inwardly as he walked to his seat. The teacher really had to pick the most intimidating student in class, if looks were anything to go by. Still, Seungcheol tried to make the best of the situation as he offered his new seatmate a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Choi Seungcheol, but you probably already heard that." Seungcheol joked, sliding into his seat. Wonwoo glanced at him in surprise, and Seungcheol couldn't help the hope that flared in his heart when the other boy offered him a shy grin in return, totally transforming his appearance.

"Jeon Wonwoo." He whispered softly, and after a moment's hesitation he reached out and offered Seungcheol a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

And as the rest of the day progressed, Wonwoo would sometimes lean towards him and offer information he thought every new student should know, his voice growing more animated each time he did - which led Seungcheol to conclude that this boy would be his first official best friend.

* * *

 "Lunch, Choi Jisoo?" Soonyoung came up from behind him as soon as class ended, impulsively throwing his arms around his neck. Jisoo squeaked, startled by the action, causing him to stumble back slightly from the sudden weight.

"Sorry!" Soonyoung said immediately, though his tone remained utterly cheerful. Still, he had loosened his hold somewhat - much to Jisoo's relief - but the other boy's arms remained comfortably looped around Jisoo's shoulders. If the dark-haired boy wasn't so used to Seungcheol's constant need for skinship, he would have been totally weirded out by such casual touching.

Then again, Soonyoung's friendliness was something he wanted to preserve for as long as he could, so in truth he didn't really mind at all.

"So...lunch?" The blonde leaned his chin on his shoulder and though he couldn't see his expression, Jisoo was certain he was smiling, which gave him the confidence to nod quietly in affirmation. "Sure."

* * *

Soonyoung didn't let go even once of Jisoo's wrist as he dragged him through the halls of the school, chattering nonstop about every place they passed - the new kid's self-proclaimed tour guide.

"It must be hard-" Soonyoung spoke conversationally, glancing back every so often at a lagging Jisoo. "-transferring during the middle of the year. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great, just that usually the school doesn't allow such things." He looked back expectantly, and Jisoo struggled to think of a reason that wouldn't sound so...arrogant.

"Uhm...they made an exception for my and my brother because..." Jisoo stammered out, his mind racing. What exactly could he say? That Seungcheol was a star athlete back at their old school, poised to become professional as soon as he graduated and that Jisoo had been considered a blossoming musical genius ever since he was young boy?

Yes, that wouldn't seem conceited at all.

"Oh!" Soonyoung suddenly exclaimed, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway, causing Jisoo to stumble into his back. "Soonyoung, what-"

" _Choi Jisoo_." The almost calculating grin on Soonyoung's face as he spun around to face him had Jisoo swallowing nervously.

"You're Choi Jisoo-" The blonde practically breathed in awe. "-guitar prodigy Choi Jisoo?"

If anything, Soonyoung seemed to accept Jisoo's strangled squeak as confirmation of his identity, then he laughed out loud and once again gave the other boy an impulsive hug.

"Hell, just wait till Jihoon hears I found you!" The blonde crowed, expression smug, before tugging Jisoo once more in the direction of the cafeteria. "He's seriously going to flip!"

* * *

Lee Jihoon let out a sneeze, and if you could describe such an action as disgruntled, his clearly was.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick, Jihoon-ah." Jeonghan spoke, amusement coloring his tone as he glanced at the shorter boy at his side.

"Of course not." Jihoon spoke dismissively, the idea absolutely ludicrous to him. "Someone's probably talking about me. Asshole." He muttered darkly.

"That person could be saying something positive, you know?" Jeonghan pointed out with a grin. "Awww...isn't Jihoon-oppa so adorable today? Oh, why won't Jihoon-oppa pay any attention to me?"

It seemed almost instinctive now as Jeonghan immediately ducked, avoiding the eraser Jihoon sent sailing at his head.

Jeonghan burst out into laughter when Jihoon looked resentfully as his fallen eraser, as if it was its fault that he didn't get to hit his intended target. "Well, this has been fun, but I have to go and get ready for basketball practice. You have music club today, right?" Jeonghan asked as he began packing his things.

Taking Jihoon's grunt as affirmation, the blonde nodded and as he sailed out of the room, he pitched his voice into a sweet, sweet tone. "I'll miss you, Jihoon-oppa!" He spoke teasingly.

This time, the eraser hit the side of the door, and Jeonghan's laughter mixed with Jihoon's loud curses.

* * *

Seungcheol wanted to find his brother immediately after class, but Wonwoo had somehow convinced him to meet with his friend - a student one year their junior named Kim Mingyu - and the three of them had ended up in a small food stand nearby school, eating all sorts of snacks to their hearts' content.

Mingyu and Wonwoo, Seungcheol had learned, were best friends since they were in grade school, when Mingyu accidentally hit Wonwoo's shoulder with face (those were the exact words he used) and apologized profusely to said appendage every moment he could get afterwards. Seungcheol was even more pleased to learn that Mingyu was an athlete just like him, though the taller boy preferred soccer to basketball.

"You have to join the basketball team then-" Mingyu spoke excitedly, his mouth full of food. "-Jeonghan-hyung is the captain and he's been looking for new blood ever since a big number of our star players graduated last year."

"You'll definitely get in, hands down, but it's a requirement for all sports teams and clubs to have auditions for anyone who wishes to join." Wonwoo explained, glancing at Mingyu for confirmation. The other nodded eagerly. "You'll just have to talk to Jeonghan during practice, which is conveniently tomorrow after school."

Seungcheol pretended to share their level of eagerness, an easy enough feat, keeping all his reservations and more to himself. Though he _did_ tell Jisoo that he was thinking of joining a team when the time seemed right, and if he was being honest he'd been completely preoccupied with the idea the moment he blurted it out one evening to his younger brother.

...

_Jisoo was in his room, as usual, sitting on a pile of cushions in the far corner. Sometimes, Seungcheol thought he was like a cat, finding the softest and smallest space he could occupy and curling up in it for hours on end._

_"First day of school in a few weeks. Can you believe it?" Seungcheol piped up from his position at his desk, using his feet to spin his chair around, once, twice._

_"I don't want to talk about it Seungcheol." As rare as it was to hear Jisoo complain, Seungcheol decided to ignore it in favor of pursuing the topic they had to talk about eventually. Even if the younger was adamantly against it._

_"Are you planning on joining the music club, Jisoo? I heard Pledis High School has an excellent one." Seungcheol asked softly, intently watching his brother's expression. Jisoo glanced his way once before turning his gaze resolutely to the current page of the novel he was reading. He didn't reply._

_"You can't run away from it forever." Jisoo stiffened hearing Seungcheol's words, his expression becoming guarded. "Mom, dad, and I are worried about you - we know how much you love the guitar and we can't bear to see you do this to yourself..."_

_"I'll think about it. Is that good enough, Seungcheol?" Jisoo's tone was uncharacteristically cold and Seungcheol knew to press the issue now would be futile. Jisoo could be notoriously stubborn when he wanted to be._

_"I'll make you a deal - I'll think about joining the basketball team, if you think about joining the music club." Jisoo threw a doubtful look his way and though Seungcheol knew his concerns didn't measure up to even half of Jisoo's, it was the best he could offer to get his brother to even consider his proposal._

_He waited for his reply in bated breath._

_"Fine, ok." Jisoo thought the toothy grin Seungcheol threw his way was exaggerated, but he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. Seungcheol caught that and nearly bowled him over as he ran across the room to hug him._

_"This'll be great Jisoo, you'll see."_

...

Wonwoo and Mingyu were still looking at him expectantly once he roused from his musings.

"I'll definitely think about it." Seungcheol said hastily, offering them a wide grin, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud as Mingyu and Wonwoo clapped happily at his proclamation.

* * *

Seungcheol told the pair that he'd head back to school first to look for his brother, and as they parted ways the dark-haired boy couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face from Wonwoo and Mingyu's enthusiastic goodbyes.

It was already an hour or so after class, but Seungcheol knew Jisoo wouldn't go home without him. At first, he thought to look in the other boy's classroom, but halfway there he had a sudden feeling about where he would find him.

And he was right.

"Sorry Jisoo for being so late." He spoke softly, taking the empty seat next to his brother, the latter hauled up in a quiet corner in the school's library. "I went with some classmates to a nearby food stall - they offered to treat me, and you know I can't pass that up." He said with a light grin.

"It's ok, Seungcheol." Jisoo spoke with a soft smile. "I had some people accompanying me too and they actually just left - so you're in the clear, brother dear." He spoke teasingly.

"You made friends already?" That question may have come off as rude to other people, but Jisoo knew Seungcheol meant no offense by it, if the sheer happiness in his expression was any indication. "That's great, Jisoo!" On impulse, the elder reached up and wrapped an arm around his brother's neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. Jisoo rolled his eyes but didn't draw away, the gesture familiar and comforting.

There was a moment of silence, where each boy was occupied with their own thoughts.

"At least this place will be different, won't it Seungcheol?" Seungcheol's smile dimmed somewhat, hearing Jisoo's question. He pulled away slightly, trying to meet Jisoo's gaze with his, though the latter refused to comply.

Seungcheol sighed out loud, his hand going up to ruffle his brother's brown locks.

"Let's not think about that Jisoo and focus on where we are now." He spoke softly, reassuringly, his fingers still combing absentmindedly through his brother's hair. "One day at a time, right? We'll take it one day at a time."

Jisoo made a noncommittal sound, a reply Seungcheol wished he didn't have to settle for, though he did. There was a pregnant pause, where the only sound they heard was the soft hum of the AC, then Jisoo, in a voice so soft he almost didn't hear it, echoed his last words.

"One day at a time." He murmured. "One day at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe look at me posting a new story...without having finished my other one yet. *coughs*
> 
> Ok, so I look the liberty of making daddy Coups tone-deaf and baby Joshy clumsy but we all know the truth about these two talented boys *winks*. 
> 
> I mean, just watch Seungcheol in the Q&A interview plus Jisoo in The Boss is Watching Chicken Fight and you'll have your proof. 
> 
> Pledis High School  
> Third years: 95, 96 line  
> Second years: 97 line  
> Freshmen: 98, 99 line


	2. Chapter 2

Jisoo could tell Soonyoung wanted to talk about something the moment he walked into the classroom, if him leaping up from his seat and rushing to Jisoo's side the second he entered was any indication.

"Choi Jisoo!" For some odd reason, Soonyoung liked saying his entire name, drawing out each syllable every chance he got. Soonyoung also liked no-holds-barred hugs, of which Jisoo was becoming a regular recipient - he let out a small 'oof' when Soonyoung barreled into him, arms outstretched.

"I have amazing, amazing news!" The other boy practically bounced with the force of his excitement, which unfortunately dragged Jisoo along as Soonyoung's arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck. "I got Lee Jihoon, the music club president, to give you an audition later this afternoon! Isn't that great?"

Soonyoung tended to close his eyes fully as he beamed, so he didn't catch the absolute look of horror that flashed over Jisoo's features.

"Co-come again?" Jisoo stuttered, praying he heard the other boy wrong. But Soonyoung repeated the exact words he feared, and as dread pooled low in his gut, Jisoo couldn't summon up his voice to say no.

All he managed was a pathetic, strangled squeak.

"Are you alright, Choi Jisoo?" Soonyoung asked concernedly after a few heartbeats, finally seeing the pale cast to his new friend's features, the way his face seemed frozen, staring at something over his shoulder...

...Soonyoung's expression was the very personification of a lit cartoon lightbulb as realization dawned. Shaking his head in amusement, the smile the blonde offered Jisoo was one of complete confidence. "Don't be nervous, Choi Jisoo! I'm sure you'll do a stellar job!"

Once again, due to the fact Soonyoung tended to smile with the entirety face, he missed Jisoo's look of pure incredulity.

* * *

Jisoo immediately ran to his brother as soon as the lunch bell rang, his eyes glassy and wide with panic - a look that had Seungcheol gripping his forearms in his hands, swearing up and down he'd kill whoever dared hurt his precious baby brother.

"It's not that, Seungcheol." Jisoo said exasperatedly when he couldn't get a word in edgewise of his brother's raving, for a moment his fear eclipsed by annoyance.

(sometimes, he thought Seungcheol could be a _touch_ dramatic.)

"No one tried to hurt me, for goodness' sake - it's just..." At that moment Jisoo's throat decided to close up, the very thought so difficult to express his body seemed to suspend itself in time.

(Seungcheol was unfortunately used to such things, so he simply waited.)

_"Seungcheol."_ Jisoo's eyes were haunted as he looked at him. _"I have an audition later."_ He spoke with all the whispered gravity of a dire, dire proclamation.

Seungcheol blinked. Once. Twice.

(sometimes, he thought Jisoo could be a _touch_ dramatic.)

"For the music club?" Seungcheol clarified, just in case he gotten the whole situation wrong (again.) After all, if Jisoo was auditioning for something like the drama club or heavens forbid the _dance_ club, he could completely understand the other boy's trepidation.

"Of course the music club! What else could it be!" Jisoo wailed. This time it was he who was gripping Seungcheol's shoulders, shaking his brother for all he was worth. "What do I do Seungcheol?" He looked at his brother desperately.

"...try out?" He knew it would get him in trouble, if Jisoo's glaring, accompanied by his petulant pout was any indication, but in truth it was the only advice he could give. The only one he wanted to give.

"It wouldn't hurt Jisoo. This place is different - it's not going to be like old times. I promise." Sometimes Seungcheol wanted to go back in time (rather, back to America) and beat on those kids who made his brother this way.

Every stutter, every unconscious flinch, every time Jisoo would draw into himself when he was thrust into new and foreign situations. Every time he'd second-guess each decision, doubt his capabilities, and look to his brother for a self-assurance Seungcheol couldn't give. Every time he'd pick up his guitar, run his hand down the strings when he thought the elder wasn't looking...

"...try out, Jisoo. Please." His tone was firm. Eyes completely sure. It clashed with the heartbreaking uncertainty in his brother's gaze, and Seungcheol didn't hesitate to reach out and wrap his arms around him, letting his chin rest against his shoulder. Jisoo's hand fisted into his shirtfront, and for a moment they just stood there.

"You can do this, Jisoo." Seungcheol's voice was soft as he spoke, though to Jisoo it seemed to echo in the silence of the hallway.

Jisoo made an inarticulate sound, and though he didn't say a word, Seungcheol knew the moment his brother came to a decision, the tension in his shoulders falling away-

-as if he was resigned to his fate.

And yet...though he couldn't be entirely sure, Seungcheol prayed the hope he saw in Jisoo's gaze as he faced him was _real_.

* * *

Seungcheol went back to class with a strange gravity to his demeanor, which caused Wonwoo's brow to furrow though he thought it best not to comment. Still, his eyes reflected concern as the other boy sat down - a look Seungcheol caught, and in turn he tried to reassure his new friend with a weak smile.

"I just met with my brother." Seungcheol said by way of explanation, a sigh escaping his lips. "He's..." He bit his lip, struggling to find the right words. "He's..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's ok." Wonwoo interceded quietly, to which Seungcheol shook his head. "No, it's not that I don't want to." He explained softly, rocking back on his seat. "It's just...not my story to tell." Seungcheol let out a small grin of thanks when Wonwoo nodded in understanding.

"So...you're going to meet with Jeonghan later, right? For tryouts?" Seungcheol knew Wonwoo meant well, picking a topic of conversation he thought would lighten the mood, but it only served to stress Seungcheol out further.

He'd mentioned it to Jisoo last night that he was thinking of joining the team, hoping it would push his younger brother to audition for the music club on his own. He couldn't help but find it ironic that while he continuously encouraged Jisoo, he was having his own apprehensions about trying out in the first place - apprehensions he didn't understand, half of the time.

In fact, if Jisoo had ever heard of his reasons, Seungcheol was absolutely certain his brother would either scold him for his foolishness, or get unaccountably hurt - and while he could deal with the former, even thinking about the latter made his heart ache in his chest.

He would protect Jisoo from the world, even if he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He answered softly, and though Wonwoo heard the despondency in his tone, he respected Seungcheol's privacy and chose not to pry.

* * *

Jeonghan hurried to the gym as soon as classes ended, bursting with near-uncontainable excitement. Mingyu told him about Choi Seungcheol only yesterday, but even before that Jeonghan had already heard rumors about the star athlete from America.

Not only was the other boy poised to go professional after graduating, scouted by all sorts of teams and colleges, it was said he was the ultimate good luck charm of his school back in the States, leading them to victory after unopposed victory.

The thought of having such a brilliant player on his team, especially with the upcoming tournament against other local schools, made Jeonghan's grin nearly split his face.

They were going to _massacre_ them.

(no he was never accused of being competitive. not at all.)

Nearly skipping into the locker room, all the while humming a song under his breath, Jeonghan quickly changed into his practice clothes, the speed of such an act a feat in itself. Soon, he found himself on the court, running through some drills, enjoying the light burn he felt in his muscles....

...all the while wondering how this meeting with Choi Seungcheol would go.

...

On the other side of school in the music club room, Jihoon was busy marking up a new piece with his notes, all the while waiting for this so-called musical prodigy Choi Jisoo to show up.

Soonyoung had talked his ear off the whole afternoon yesterday, telling him about his new classmate, the completely adorable (the blonde's words, not his) guitarist from America. In the midst of his gushing, Jihoon didn't have the heart to tell him he'd already done his research on the said boy, already considering him as a potential new member before Soonyoung had even suggested it.

Gifted in guitar from a tender age, a musical genius who's performance could move even the hardest of hearts - and those weren't even the _nicest_ things said about him. Choi Jisoo, who entered a prestigious school for the arts on merit alone and would have taken America's musical world by storm...

...if he and his family hadn't moved to Korea. Now that bit Jihoon still couldn't figure out.

Still, he wasn't going to look a gift's horse in the mouth. While his capabilities were nothing to spit at, the addition of such a member would only elevate their ranks as performers, enrich their experiences as budding musicians.

Plus, it didn't hurt that the annual music competition (of which they'd gotten 1st runner up for part 3 years) was rolling around.

And this time, Lee Jihoon was determined to win.

Grabbing his own guitar from the corner, Jihoon began experimenting with the new chord progressions he just wrote down.

...all the while wondering how this meeting with Choi Jisoo would go.

...

Jisoo paced restlessly outside the gym, checking his watch for the hundredth time. Where in heaven's name was Seungcheol? Didn't he say he'd be at basketball tryouts at this time after class?

Somehow, Jisoo didn't find his exasperation with his brother ironic, when he himself wasn't in the place he was supposed to be at this time - a probably stuffy, probably suffocating clubroom on the other side of school, with a most likely judgmental club president who'd eventually resent him towards in the end...

Jisoo sucked in a desperate breath, his heart hammering loudly in his chest, before he went back to pacing.

He just needed to talk to his brother. He just needed to see him once, and he'd be fine.

He'd considered the fact that Seungcheol might already be inside, but Jisoo knew his brother well and rarely did the elder do things early, exuding a just-in-the-nick-of-time kind of persona.

Still, his feet grounded to a halt - what if Seungcheol made an exception for this day? After all, he couldn't stop talking about tryouts last night...

...squaring his shoulders, he marched up to the gym doors and before he lost his nerve, threw them open-

-and Jisoo couldn't help but be rendered speechless by the person he saw on the other side.

...

Seungcheol found the music club room easily enough, and though he was already a few minutes late for his own tryouts, he couldn't deny his urge to check on his brother just one more time. Just take a peak through the doorway, to see if he was doing alright. Probably take a glance at well at the person who was holding the auditions, give him a few meaningful stares if he even _looked_ at Jisoo the wrong way...

...It was just too bad the person in question was still not there.

It was pretty unlike Jisoo to be late for anything, even things he didn't want to do (hell, as a kid, the younger boy insisted on being early to every doctor's appointment, even if he was deathly scared of them), and Seungcheol couldn't help but pace outside in the hallway, his rubber shoes squeaking loudly on the linoleum floor every time he turned on his heel. Where in hell could his brother be?

Seungcheol didn't realize that he had said those words out loud, nor did he notice the racket he was making simply by walking back and forth. His mind was far too preoccupied with worrying about his brother, that he wasn't prepared for what would happen next - not one bit, not at all.

Without warning, the doors to the music club room opened with a resounding bang-

-and Seungcheol couldn't help but be rendered speechless by the person he saw on the other side.

...

Jeonghan jogged up to the newcomer, tilting his head as the boy did nothing but stare at him.

_Could this be?_

"Choi Seungcheol?" He guessed, smiling brightly.

...

Jisoo swore he heard a choir of angels sing.

...

Jihoon glared at the newcomer, his hands moving to his hips and his foot tapping impatiently.

_Could this be?_

"Choi Jisoo?" He guessed, tone sour.

...

Seungcheol swore the ground gave way beneath his feet.

...

"It's so great to meet you! I'm Yoon Jeonghan, the captain of the basketball team!" Choosing to ignore the fact the other boy was still gaping (a cute enough sight, Jeonghan figured, so he'd let it go for now), he reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him into the gym. "You're here for basketball tryouts, right?" He threw a grin over his shoulder.

...

Jisoo didn't hear a word he said, too focused on the mesmerizing sway of the other boy's long ash blonde hair. He nodded dumbly.

...

"I guess I have to introduce myself then. Lee Jihoon, president of the music club." He raised a brow when the other boy did nothing but continue to gape at him (great, please don't tell him his musical genius was actually _stupid_ ), but he decided to give him a benefit of a doubt and gestured for him to come inside. "You're here for auditions, right?" He tilted his head as he regarded him.

...

Seungcheol didn't hear a word he said, too focused on the rosy tinge of the other boy's cheeks, the exact same shade as his hair. He nodded dumbly.

...

"Great!" Jeonghan proclaimed with a grin, taking a moment to study this Choi Seungcheol fully - the boy had yet to say a word to him, but Jeonghan generously put it down to nerves.

He seemed rather slender for an athlete. He'd perhaps need to build up some muscle, though at least he was relatively tall...but soon this thought flew to the farthest recesses of his mind once he met the other boy's eyes straight on - wide and clear, narrowing to a delicate point in the corners.

_Pretty_.

...

Jisoo was used to feeling awkward around strangers, but meeting this boy took it to another level altogether. Still, he couldn't help but smile stupidly back when the blonde grinned at him, then finally, seemingly eons later - the implications of the situation hit him full force.

He just told this Yoon Jeonghan he was indeed one Choi Seungcheol.

_Oh dear lord._

...

"Alright then." Jihoon eyed him doubtfully, wondering why he still didn't say a word. Nerves, perhaps? Still, he took the brief opportunity his silence afforded to study this Choi Jisoo, his gaze unabashed as he took all of him in critically.

He was far... _bigger_ , than he expected. Jihoon knew mostly everyone did, but this boy in particular seemed to tower over him, his presence almost larger than life.

Then he tripped on his feet, and Jihoon tried valiantly to hold back is snort of laughter.

_Idiot_.

...

Sometimes Seungcheol couldn't grasp why Jisoo had such a difficult time around strangers, but from the single meeting with this boy he could somewhat understand why. When he tripped forward, as if his feet suddenly didn't know how to move one in front of the other, that little snort Jihoon let escape, though he tried his best to stifle it - Seungcheol couldn't help but grin stupidly.

Because of that, it took a moment for the implication of the situation to hit him full force.

He just told this Lee Jihoon he was indeed one Choi Jisoo.

_Oh fuck it._

...

"Is there anything in particular you want me to call you, or will Seungcheol be fine?" Once again, it took a moment for Jeonghan's words to register, panic already overtaking his mind, so he blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"Joshua, please." At Jeonghan's curious gaze, he felt the need to explain, his tone meek. "It's a nickname my mom gave me. Like Joshua, from the Bible...

...She's a big fan of the Bible."

...

Jeonghan barely stifled his laugh at hearing such an odd reason, and from the way this... _Joshua_ flushed (still prettily, he might add), his grin just grew another notch.

"Okay, Joshua it is then." He spoke easily.

...

"Is there anything in particular you want me to call you, or will Jisoo be fine?" Seungcheol caught the end of Jihoon's eye roll when he once again took a while to answer, and without even thinking he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"S. Coups. I prefer that." At Jihoon's disbelieving stare, he felt the immediate need to explain, his laugh somewhat strangled. "It's a nickname my mom gave me. From the word Coup d'etat...

...She's a big fan of the French, you see."

...

Jihoon was quite certain his expression hit the borderline on rude when he heard such a ridiculous explanation, and he swore he'd get sainted for the patience he showed at that moment.

"Okay, S. Coups it is then." He spoke tightly.

...

"Shall we get started then?" Jeonghan's gaze was kind but expectant, and on the opposite side of the school, Jihoon's was a touch exasperated.

But the Choi brothers - now they on the other hand had perfectly identical expressions, their echoed thoughts matching down to the very last word.

_What the ~~hell~~ am I going to do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this was especially fun to write. The start of Jihan and Jicheol, my happy little heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_If only there was a way to get the ground to swallow him whole..._

Jisoo was completely frantic, trying to think of a way out of this mess without being too obvious (some part of him wondered if Jeonghan remained oblivious to his panicked wheezing - after all, it sounded painfully loud to his own ears - but maybe it wasn't as noticeable as he thought it was.)

_Thank the heavens._

Still, even if he could feign calm (which he decidedly couldn't), the crux of the matter remained unresolved.

He didn't know a thing about basketball. Not a single thing.

Even if he watched countless games of his brother (which the elder forcibly dragged him to, but that was beside the point), Jisoo developed neither interest nor aptitude in the said sport.

Seungcheol even tried teaching him once, but at the end of their little practice session, with Jisoo lying face-down on the court, his shoulders practically shaking from exhaustion, the elder jokingly said the only thing remotely athletic about Jisoo was his balance.

 _Balance!_ The boy's overworked brain latched desperately onto the concept. Maybe Jisoo could pretend to be off-balance, to trip somehow, and end up getting injured and avoiding this tryout altogether, maybe even spend some days (or weeks) recuperating at home so he wouldn't have to see this ~~beautiful~~ blonde boy again...

...okay, that solution was a _touch_ dramatic, but still Jisoo filed it away as his last minute resort.

* * *

Jeonghan wondered if he should express his concern - Joshua's breathing was getting _somewhat_ rapid - but then again he didn't know him well enough and the other might take offense at the comment. Some athletes were touchy that way.

"Okay." Jeonghan clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at the other boy, hoping he could settle his nerves somewhat with exuberance. "Before we start, maybe you can tell me a little bit about yourself?" He tilted his head as he regarded him, eyes filled with curiosity. No, it wasn't standard protocol in most of his tryouts, but who could blame him for being interested in his extraordinarily talented (read: cute) new recruit?

Joshua, still adorably flushed at that point, glanced up at him with wide eyes before he nodded. There was still some apprehension in his eyes, Jeonghan couldn't help noticing, but at least he stopped fiddling with his fingers.

"Uhm...I'm Choi Joshua, though you probably already know that." The other boy laughed nervously. "Uhm...I recently moved here from L.A. with my family. Just my mom, dad, my older brother and me." Joshua wanted to end it there, Jeonghan could tell, but still he plowed on, his next statement startling Jeonghan into a laugh.

"Uhm...I like chocolate?" Joshua ended his statement on a questioning note, his expression filled with uncertainty, and Jeonghan had to resist the impulse to reach out and squeeze his cheeks.

Good lord but he was adorable.

"Oooohh, that's nice. I'll file that away for future reference." Jeonghan spoke teasingly, his lips quirking slightly in the corners when Joshua's blush deepened. "But I was asking more along the lines of your experience in basketball?" A _duh_ seemed in order at this point, but then again they'd only just met. Maybe when they got to know each other better.

A lot better.

"Oh, right right. _Duh_. I'm so stupid. Of course you are." Joshua's voice had once again transposed to a higher pitch, which amused Jeonghan to no end. "Uhm...I've been playing for most of my life, so it's hard to remember the exact number of years, if I'm being honest." Jeonghan nodded encouragingly. "I used to be on my middle school and high school team. I was the point guard." Joshua scrunched his nose as he said this, and Jeonghan wondered how he'd get through this afternoon when he noticed every endearing expression this boy did.

"Not only point guard - MVP too, for several years running." Jeonghan supplied, smiling slightly at the boy's shocked look. Yes, he'd heard the rumors, and he wasn't hesitant to share his admiration for his accomplishments. "Modest one, aren't you?" He flashed his teeth in a grin. "That's good. We'll have no problem then." Jeonghan spoke easily.

He watched Joshua smile and shoulders relax somewhat, as if he had somehow put him at ease. Jeonghan couldn't fathom why exactly that mere thought made him so happy, but it did.

"Alright, shall we get to the meat of it, then?" Jeonghan gestured towards the court, beaming smile still in place...

...it was soon replaced however with a barely suppressed groan, when he saw the other boy's deer-in-the-headlights look.

_No not again._

* * *

_Now, how rude would it be if he just bolted?_

Seungcheol eyed the doorway as Jihoon had his back turned - he could do it, he was certainly fast enough, but two things kept his feet bolted to the floor.

One, strangely enough, was Jisoo's voice in his head, saying that yes, it would be extremely impolite (damn his brother's insistence on good and proper manners - he should have a stern talking to later on with his mental Jisoo.)

The other, and far more compelling reason however, was the soft glow of the other boy's pink locks when the light hit it just right.

How the hell that was mesmerizing to him, he couldn't understand.  
  
"S. Coups, right?" Jihoon suddenly spoke up, and Seungcheol didn't even care if he heard some irritation in his voice - any expression, whether positive or negative, looked good on the smaller boy. Or at least Seungcheol figured.

"Are you just going to stand there all day gaping, or shall we get this show on the road?" Well, that certainly snapped him out of his daze. Suddenly reminded of the reason he was here in the first place, Seungcheol felt an unfamiliar emotion take over him, but he recognized it enough in his brother to know what it was.

_Panic._

"Now? Play the guitar now?" Did he just squeak? Good lord, he might have just did. "Uhm...maybe we can start to get to know each other first? For instance, did you know..."

"While the prospect of idle chit chat is quite promising-" Jihoon interrupted, voice tight. "-I have to get home soon, so I'd rather get this over with. If you don't mind." The last statement was said through gritted teeth, a last throw at being polite, and it seemed Jihoon took his frozen silence for acceptance because he crossed the room and picked up a guitar leaning next to the bench.

"Alright, S. Coups, let's see what you got."

* * *

"Oh, you didn't bring any clothes with you?" Jisoo nodded eagerly, hoping that would convince Jeonghan that they needed to reschedule the entire thing. After all, he could hardly run in his uniform - he wouldn't be able to show the full extent of his skills, or so he reasoned out loud to the other boy.

It was an utterly brilliant plan, if Jisoo did say so himself.

"No worries." The blonde said easily. "I have extra clothes you can borrow. You are more slender than I am-" Jisoo flushed, somehow feeling the blonde's gaze as he studied his frame. "-but it should fit well enough." Jeonghan smiled brightly.

Jisoo could tell he was in deep, deep trouble when that smile alone made him forget for a moment his slow and impending doom.

* * *

Seungcheol didn't know how he grasped the guitar in his hands, since he seemed to loose all feeling in them the moment Jihoon held out the instrument to him.

Now, he's seen Jisoo countless of times hold and play one before (once, long ago, the guitar was practically glued to his brother's hip), but he'd never been allowed to touch it after that incident - a day involving too much cake, a petulant Seungcheol, and an unfortunate lack of nearby cutlery.

But that was a story for another time.

Still, at the very least he knew to position it, though it did feel somewhat awkward and bulky in his arms (now, where exactly should his elbows go?) In the end, he was just mimicking the image of his brother in his head as he hesitantly ran his fingers down the strings, strumming a single chord.

 _Hey, that didn't sound half bad!_ Seungcheol grinned to himself, looking up to Jihoon for approval, but all he was met with was a blank stare.

Right. Pretending to be a prodigious guitarist here.

"Do you have a song prepared for me?" Jihoon asked, deciding not to comment on the fact it looked like this so-called musical prodigy seemed unused to holding a guitar. Maybe it was one of those genius quirks? "Or would you prefer to play a piece? I'm assuming, of course, you can sight read." He walked over to one of the stands, picking up a slim folder of sheet music before heading back towards the other boy. "Here - you can choose." Jihoon offered, rather generously if you asked him.

Jihoon didn't even try to stop himself this time, groaning out loud when he was met with another frozen-faced expression.

_Well, fuck._

* * *

"Well, doesn't that suit you?" Jeonghan exclaimed, clasping his hands together when the brunette finally emerged from the dressing room, shuffling his feet in a decidedly shy manner.

The blonde couldn't help but notice that his spare uniform almost dwarfed the other boy's more slender frame, which made him wonder - a natural progression of thought, or so he deluded himself into thinking - how he'd look in Jeonghan's regular clothes...

Jeonghan shook his head, flushing slightly when he caught Joshua looking at him, and he casted a prayer to the heavens thanking them for the fact he couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Alright. What if we start with a few drills? To warm ourselves up?" Jeonghan suggested, going to pick up the ball he was playing with earlier, scooping it up and spinning it effortlessly in his hands.

"Catch, Joshua-ssi!" He called out, tossing the ball into the air towards the brunette, its trajectory a near-perfect arc through the air. Joshua held out his arms to catch it, his knees bending instinctively, brow furrowed in absolute concentration...

...Then Jeonghan yet out a startled yelp, the sound echoing throughout the gym, when the ball beaned the brunette squarely on the forehead with a loud, wince-inducing smack.

_Shit._

* * *

Seungcheol stared at the notes in front of him, up at Jihoon's arched brow, the back at the notes again. He tilted his head to the right, squinting his eyes a bit, as if that alone would grant him some measure of insight, of understanding.

Nope. None at all.

He was screwed.

"Is there a problem?" Jihoon enunciated each word carefully, the tip of his polished shoe tapping an impatient beat on the tile, and Seungcheol's throat bobbed nervously as he shook his head no. He may have seemed outwardly calm, but with each succeeding heartbeat his grip on the guitar tightened further, to the point he thought, in a hysterical part of his mind, that he'd somehow possibly break it...

...Seungcheol's brow shot up as the idea occurred to him - what if he accidentally _dropped_ the instrument? Stand up a bit, find himself slipping on the incredibly smooth flooring and loosening his hold somewhat-

-he immediately dismissed the notion when Jihoon's laser-like gaze seemed to burn holes into his incredibly vulnerable forehead.

"Wait!" His exclamation may have come out a touch desperate, but he was already too far gone to care. "I just remembered...I brought one of my own pieces!" Seungcheol stood up suddenly and handed Jihoon the guitar, the younger accepting it in mute surprise. "It's just over there in my bag!"

Now, some may think that he meant to do it on purpose, and a large part of him was indeed thankful afterwards that it happened, but it was through no forethought or planning on his own that as Seungcheol spun around in his haste to go and retrieve his things...

...he found himself accidentally tripping over the stool he just vacated, his entire body falling forward-

(to Jihoon's horrified eyes, it all seemed to run in torturous slow motion.)

-only to land in a twisted heap on the floor, face-first.

"Oh, fuck it all."

* * *

Jisoo groaned as he came to, blinking his gritty eyes blearily.

_What had happened to him?_

He tried to take stock of his surroundings, his mind running in circles as he attempted to summon up the memory, any memory, of how he got here (wherever here was) in the first place. His hand unconsciously moved to his forehead, gingerly touching the sore spot there - _now how did he get that..._

...Jisoo's eyes popped open fully, the realization startling a strangled moan out of him.

He did not just faint from getting hit on the head by a ball. He did not just faint in the middle of pretending to be a brilliant star athlete. He did not just faint in front of a certain long-haired blonde boy whose smile made him feel like how he did whenever he played his guitar on stage-

-stomach all aflutter, but as if he belonged no where else.

A sudden sound to his right jerked him out of his thoughts, and (secretly grateful for the distraction), he tried to peer through the curtains to catch the occupant of the other bed. He was about to give up until he heard an intimately familiar voice, raised in a pain-filled keen, that had him scrambling off the mattress in clear haste.

" _Seungcheol_?" He parted the curtain with a swift pull, his eyes wide with panic, dreading what he'd see on the other side.

There, lying down with one arm draped his eyes, was his brother, the sheets twisted messily around him as if he'd just woken from a restless dream. The only injury Jisoo could see was the signs of a dark bruise forming on Seungcheol's right cheek, but his heart wouldn't rest until he was absolutely sure the rest of him was alright.

"Seungcheol, what happened?" Jisoo asked urgently, rushing to his side, grabbing the other boy's shoulder. "Are you ok? How did you get here?"

" _Jisoo_?" Seungcheol's eyes flew to his brother, shock evident in his own features. "What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" He sat up quickly and grasped Jisoo's face between his hands, his gaze zeroing in on the discoloration in the center of his forehead. "Who did this?" He growled low in his throat, as if he didn't have his own set of injuries to worry about. "I'll kill them."

"Don't be dramatic, Cheol." Jisoo said, exasperated, before his expression once more turned accusing. "And if we're going to be talking about anyone's injuries, I'd rather talk about yours. Did you get into another fight _again_?" His face may have been fierce, but the worry he felt inside was clear in his eyes. In the way his grip tightened, almost painfully, on his brother's arms.

Seungcheol's own gaze softened.

"I just fell down, Jisoo." He grinned lightly, trying to reassure his brother. "Though...I may have lost consciousness for just a bit-" He held up his hands to stave off Jisoo's glare. "-which is why I don't remember getting here in the first place. But overall I feel fine."

Then, the elder's eyes narrowed. "Now, it's _your_ turn."

Jisoo felt his body slump forward, his forehead - the uninjured part at least - falling against Seungcheol's shoulder, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He felt his brother startle - he'd probably expected more of a fight from him - but without another thought he felt Seungcheol wrap his arms around him, comforting, nonsensical sounds escaping from his throat.

"I messed up, Cheol." Jisoo confessed in a soft wail. "You won't believe what I just did. Seriously, it was so stupid I can't even."

 _Same_ , Seungcheol couldn't help but think as he hugged his brother, the image of blush pink hair vivid in his mind. _Same_.

* * *

"-mom, my bruise is acting up. Maybe I can stay home for today?"

"-me too mama it's making me dizzy maybe I need to lie down..."

"-yah, if Jisoo's allowed to stay behind I should be allowed to stay too..."

"-Cheol, stop it. I'm the younger one I should be prioritized here..."

"BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW AND GET GOING, OR I SWEAR-"

Summarily kicked out by their rather irate mother (they should have known better though than to annoy her so early in the morning), Jisoo and Seungcheol exchanged worried glances before shouldering their bags and trudging half-heartedly to school.

"Just avoid the gym at all costs!" Seungcheol suggested, which was met by a rather loud snort from Jisoo.

"Ok. And how about all the other places Jeonghan could possibly be? He's not limited to the gym only, Seungcheol." The younger spoke dryly.

"Well, I'm definitely not passing by the music room-" Seungcheol declared "-so at least there's one less place for me to run into Jihoon."

"Maybe we should just explain things to them." Jisoo spoke anxiously, twisting his fingers into knots - a nervous tick of his Seungcheol hadn't seen in a while. "Surely, they'd understand-"

"-understand what, Jisoo? They'd understand us lying to them for an entire afternoon? Pretending to be someone who we're not, thereby wasting their time? I don't know about you and Jeonghan, but if you saw Jihoon's angry face at least once you'd get where I'm coming from." Seungcheol shuddered, the memory vivid in his mind. "I don't want to get on his bad side."

He was not ready to admit to Jisoo all the reasons that compelled him to stay on Jihoon's good side. At least, not yet.

"So what? Our only options are to come clean, to continue pretending we're each other, or to avoid them altogether!" Jisoo cried, tugging on his brother's sleeve. "And the last one isn't even a viable course of action, since we can't possibly do it forever!"

He was not ready to admit to Seungcheol all the reasons why the last option didn't appeal to him at all. At least, not yet.

"We'll come up with a plan!" Seungcheol spoke confidently, ignoring the doubtful look Jisoo threw his way. "For now, let's just get through the day by maintaining a low profile! Nothing else can go wrong if we do that!" The elder clapped his hands decisively, as if he could dictate fate through sheer determination alone.

Jisoo, on the other hand, could already think of a hundred things that could go wrong, but he gave in to his brother's optimism for now.

"If you say so, Cheol. If you say so."

* * *

"Joshua-ssi!"

Well, so much for keeping a low profile.

~~He was going to kill his brother.~~

"Joshua-ssi, wait up please!"

At the word please, Jisoo couldn't help but ground to a halt, unable to deny the politely-phrased request (or the one who requested it, but he wasn't ready to explore that notion yet.)

"Whoo, I almost thought I wouldn't catch you." Despite his words, Jeonghan looked hardly out of breath as he jogged up to him, a grin on his face. "I'm glad I saw you though. I wanted to check up on you-" His eyes flickered to the bruise on his forehead, his mouth pinching slightly in the corners. "-after yesterday's incident. I'd brought you to the infirmary and would have waited till you woke up but the nurse insisted that I get home before it got dark." Jisoo could see the regret easily in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh gosh no don't be sorry!" Jisoo exclaimed, flipping between mortification that he'd made Jeonghan bring him to the nurse's office (he didn't even want to think about the possibility that the other boy had to carry him to do so) or the strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach that he did.

"I'm the one who should apologize, fainting on you like that, it's just that it's been a while since I played and I guess I was nervous-" Oh gosh, he was babbling. He couldn't believe he was babbling. "-and my eyesight has been acting up lately so I might want to have that checked since that would definitely put a damper on all the things I have to do, which would be bad of course and I-"

He didn't know if Jeonghan did it without thought or if he'd truly felt comfortable enough with him, as the other boy lifted two fingers and pressed it against his lips to silence him, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

"In conclusion, we're both extremely sorry, and I'm assuming we'd both like to make it up to each other? Perhaps over a meal?" Jeonghan tilted his head as he looked at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and Jisoo felt his throat dry up at the action that he could only nod, mutely.

Jeonghan's smile was the kind that transformed his entire face, eyes crinkling and cheeks puffing out and Jisoo drank in every change, every subtle nuance.

"So...It's a date then!"

Jisoo figured his expression of shock must have been terribly, terribly comical, as Jeonghan let out a bright peal of laughter, the sound echoing throughout the hallway.

* * *

"S. Coups-ssi."

Seungcheol froze.

"S. Coups-ssi." No he wasn't hallucinating things - he'd recognize that irritated tone anywhere.

"Yah, I'm glad I caught up with you." Seungcheol mentally questioned that statement, since the smaller boy didn't look happy, not one bit as he walked up to him, the strain in his expression clear.

"How are you? I'm sorry about leaving you at the infirmary last night, but like I said I had to go home soon." Jihoon shrugged lightly, as if brushing off the matter, but Seungcheol swore he could detect a glimmer of sincerity, of true concern in his eyes...

...or perhaps he was simply deluding himself (it wouldn't be the first time.)

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Seungcheol cried out, tone abashed, turning to face him fully. "I guess I was just really nervous, and clumsy, and my eyesight isn't certainly getting better with age-" He would have continued on with his string of increasingly absurd excuses, if Jihoon didn't reach up and touch him lightly on his arm, that single point of contact effectively closing off his throat.

"No, it was all on me. I didn't handle things well yesterday. I guess you could say I was in a mood, but then again my friends tell me that's my usual state of being." Jihoon tried for a smile, and any attempt to convince Seungcheol that it wasn't the sweetest thing he'd ever witnessed would be met with an unyielding, resounding no.

"So...they've convinced me that I needed to make it up to you-" Seungcheol changed his mind - awkwardly fidgeting Jihoon was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. "-so I was wondering if you'd like to grab a cup of coffee or something after school? My treat." The words left him in a rush, as if he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Jihoon braced himself for ultimate rejection - surely, no fool would want to hang out with someone who'd been so purposely mean to him - then the other boy finally replied.

"So...is it a date, then?"

Jihoon gaped openly at the sly grin the taller boy threw his way, for once at a complete loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter out! Jeonghan and Seungcheol are already so thirsty for their significant others I can't hahaha. 
> 
> Hehe can't wait for the fluffy date chapter, but ya'll know something must go down. Can't have them resting too easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's trash for taking so long to update? 
> 
> OTL 
> 
> Huhu I hope the fluff makes up for it though. First half of our Jihan and Jicheol "date" hehe.

"Hong Jisoo?"

Soonyoung leaned forward and peered curiously at the dark-haired boy. If it wasn't for the rapid rise and fall of chest, he would have sworn he was frozen in place, his gaze trained straight ahead but the look in them blank.

Soonyoung checked his watch. He'd been like this for approximately ten minutes.

"Hong Jisoooo~" The blonde drew out his name, waving one hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Hong Jisoo~" He moved in even closer, to the point the pair of moles on the dark-haired boy's cheek came in full focus.

"Yah, Soonyoung leave the new kid alone." The blonde glanced up at his name, pouting cutely in the direction of the person who spoke. Sliding into the seat behind Jisoo's, the tall, brown-haired boy stretched his arms overhead (much to the appreciation of all their female classmates), his posture lazy as he leaned back and regarded his friend.

"I'm not bothering him, Junhui." Soonyoung spoke, tone whining. "We're friends!" He looked expectantly in Jisoo's direction, waiting for him to corroborate the statement, but to his misfortune the dark-haired boy still seemed oblivious to all that was going on around him.

"Do you think he's ok?" Soonyoung asked anxiously, already starting to worry. Junhui shrugged in response, tilting his head in a considering manner, before he spoke once more.

"Well, there's one way to find out."

Before Soonyoung could stop him, Junhui's leg shot out and knocked into the back of Jisoo's seat. Jisoo yelped in surprise, shooting upwards and whipping around, shock written on his features. Junhui merely winked at him.

"In a daze aren't we, dreamboat?" Junhui spoke teasingly. "Something...or _someone_ preoccupying your thoughts?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It was only meant to be a joke, a friendly jab (hell, Junhui hadn't even officially met the boy as he'd been absent for the past couple of days for an acting gig), but he and Soonyoung watched in surprise as Jisoo flushed an "adorable shade of pink", or at least that's what the blonde had squealed as he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired youth.

"You have a crush already?" Soonyoung exclaimed, practically vibrating in his eagerness. "Who? Where'd you meet? Can I help set you guys up?" Soonyoung's eyes crinkled up as he flashed Jisoo his gleaming, pearly whites.

"No, I don't!" Jisoo yelped, squirming in Soonyoung's hold, looking at Junhui desperately for assistance. The brunette merely raised a brow in response, a smirk lurking in the corners of his mouth. It was clear he was throughly amused with his predicament to offer any help. "Soonyoung-ah, I swear I don't have anyone I like!"

"Really? Then what was with that starstruck look in your eyes? Well, I would have thought it would appear after meeting me, but since that hadn't happened yet, only one thing can equal it." Jisoo stared in horror as the brunette leaned forward, grinning. "I think I'll call you loverboy instead of dreamboat from now on."

Jisoo barely suppressed a groan as Soonyoung squealed in excitement, nodding furiously at Junhui's statement.

* * *

"Good morning, Wonwoo-ah!"

Wonwoo let out an oomph, feeling a pair of arms circle around his neck from behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a shock of soft black hair and the edge of a smile that seemingly went on for days. He felt himself relax once he knew who it was.

"Good morning, Seungcheol-ah." Wonwoo murmured in reply, twisting his neck somewhat to get a better look at the other boy. "Particularly chipper today, aren't we?"

"I guess~" Seungcheol spoke easily, resting his chin more securely against the other boy's shoulder, all the while humming under his breath. "Today just seems like it'll be a _really_ good day. A _really_ good day." Then Seungcheol let out what could only be described as a blissful, blissful sigh.

Wonwoo, in turn, couldn't help but raise a brow at the joy practically radiating from the other boy. "Well, that's incredibly positive of you." Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And you just happened to be in a good mood _because_?"

"Oh nothing~" Seungcheol spoke in a sing-song tone, which made Wonwoo's brows go up even more. "I'm just an innately cheerful person. A literal ball of sunshine." Seungcheol grinned widely to emphasize his point, earning an eye roll and amused head shake from the other boy.

"Whatever you say, Seungcheol-ah. Whatever you say."

And Wonwoo was supposed to leave it at that, as he turned his attention back to the front (though Seungcheol's arms were still wrapped around his neck), when the other boy coughed, rather pointedly, in an attempt to regain his attention.

"That's it, then?" Seungcheol withdrew somewhat, tone clearly disappointed though he struggled to hide it. "You're not going to press the matter? Aren't you the least bit interested?"

He was so close to pouting that Wonwoo had to stifle a laugh.

"Well, I respect your privacy Seungcheol-ah." Wonwoo spoke easily, lips quirking up in the corners. "But if you want to tell me, then I'm all ears. Only if you want to though."

"Oh no no I wouldn't want to impose." Wonwoo refrained from rolling his eyes at such a transparent tactic. Seungcheol squirming added to the guise, and Wonwoo wondered if he practiced this on many unsuspecting friends before (somewhere, Jisoo let out a sudden sneeze). "I mean, I wouldn't want to bore you." The other boy's glance was meaningful and Wonwoo found himself at a crossroads between exasperation and growing affection.

"No, no. I'm interested really." Wonwoo turned in his seat to fully face the other boy. "Tell me, what's got you in such a good mood?" He clasped his hands together and fixed his expression to one of rapt attention.

"Can't!" Seungcheol announced cheerfully, eyes glittering with mischief. "It's a secret!"

The dark-haired boy sighed in satisfaction, seeing Wonwoo's mouth drop open in shock, before skipping over to his seat.

Today was a good day indeed.

* * *

Jeonghan was whistling as he came to class, ignoring the curious stares he got from the school entrance all the way there (it was everyday you see the intrepid basketball captain practically skipping through the hallways after all.)

In fact, he was in such a good mood that he didn't give any thought to the consequences as he ruffled Jihoon's hair as he walked past, much to the affront of the smaller boy.

"Yah, stop that!" Jihoon snapped, slapping the grinning blonde's hands away. "God, can you not be so annoying so early in the morning?" He grumbled as Jeonghan took his seat next to him, the blonde still whistling as he did so.

"And can you not be so grumpy?" Jeonghan countered easily, crossing his legs at the heels and resting his hands at the back of his head, his posture one of perfect, casual elegance. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"I take it your blushing basketball boy said yes to the date." The pink-haired youth spoke dryly, adding air quotes to the word 'date'.

"Yes, as of a matter fact he did-" Jeonghan spoke airily "- _and_ it's a real date." He added the last part rather smugly. He did not tell Jihoon that Joshua still looked a bit shell-shocked when he left him - he would have nearly run into a wall had Jeonghan not pulled him back in time.

"Sure, sure." Jihoon's tone was heavy with sarcasm. "Whatever you say, Jeonghan-ah."

"Well then-" Jeonghan's voice became challenging as he looked pointedly at the other boy "-what about your idiotic, which we know is a term of endearment from you by the way, guitar genius? Did you ask him out already?" He raised a brow.

"First of all-" Jihoon declared, raising one finger. "-idiotic is idiotic. There is no endearment there, in any way or form. Second of all-" Another finger shot up. "-I did not ask him out, I simply offered him some food as an apology. As _you_ suggested." He did not tell Jeonghan that S. Coups insisted they exchange numbers, and when he typed his name in Jihoon's phone he added two little hearts on the end.

Jihoon had erased it.

"Sure, sure." Jeonghan spoke, mimicking Jihoon's earlier tone. "Whatever you say, Jihoon-ah."

* * *

Jisoo waited for Jeonghan near the school entrance after class, fiddling with the straps of his messenger bag between his fingers. His eyes darted back and forth, from face to face, and he fought not to fidget as the crowd ebbed and flowed around him.

No he wasn't nervous. He wasn't nervous at all.

"Joshua-ssi!" A voice called out, and Jisoo felt himself freeze on the spot.

 _You can do this, Jisoo._ He told himself as he turned around slowly, in incremental motions, only to see Jeonghan jogging up towards him, blonde hair swinging back and forth in a low ponytail. Was he imagining things, or did time seem to slow down at that very moment? And did the sunlight shine just a bit brighter? Jisoo squinted, and would have shielded his eyes against the heavenly glow if he didn't suspect it was all a delusion in his mind.

He had some modicum of self-awareness, still.

"Joshua-ssi?" Too absorbed in his own thoughts, Jisoo didn't notice Jeonghan's face until it came perilously too close to his, and Jisoo prayed the other boy thought nothing of the fact that he jumped a little at the proximity.

"Penny for your thoughts, Joshua-ssi?" Jeonghan asked teasingly, lips quirking in amusement. Jisoo flushed, opening his mouth to speak, but all that left his lips was a wordless squeak.

_Oh dear heavens, save me now._

Jisoo's blush deepened, if that were even possible, and this time Jeonghan couldn't resist as he reached up to lightly pinch the other boy's cheek, cooing somewhat as he did so.

"Cat got your tongue, Joshua-ssi?" Jeonghan's eyes glinted before he delivered his next statement.

"No worries. I'll steal it back eventually."

Jeonghan barely stifled his grin as the other boy visibly gulped at his words.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

"Jihoon-ssi!"

Jihoon wondered if his smile was as stiff as it felt as he walked up to S. Coups, who was waving at him furiously from across the hallway.

"Jihoon-ssi!" S. Coups spoke happily, bounding over and meeting the pink-haired boy two-thirds of the way. "I thought I had gotten our meeting place wrong, but I guess not since here you are." The enthusiasm radiating from him was practically blinding, and Jihoon hoped his eyebrow didn't twitch as he struggled to keep all his comments at bay.

"Well, I'm here. So let's get going." Jihoon muttered, adjusting his backpack so it fit more securely on his shoulders. He was aware of the looks they were receiving - 'incredulous' seemed the nicest, most diplomatic way to describe them - and it took monumental effort on his part to not send a glare their way.

Jeonghan made him promise to be nice, so he'd be nice.

"So where are we headed?" S. Coups asked conversationally as they walked to the school entrance, Jihoon struggling to keep up with the taller boy's long strides. Damn, but he was fast! Too focused on his own feet, Jihoon didn't notice he was going to barrel into an unsuspecting student until it was too late...

...or it would have been, had a pair of arms not looped around his waist and effectively moved him out of the way.

"Hey!" Jihoon yelped, feeling himself get effortlessly lifted up. He struggled for a moment midair, the laughter hitting the back of his neck making his face warm, before he was placed once more on his feet.

Jihoon spun around, gaping at S. Coups' audaciousness, and the dark-haired boy had the nerve to wink in return.

"Can't have you falling so soon, Jihoon-ssi." S. Coups spoke easily, lips quirking up in a mischievous smile.

"After all, we haven't gotten to know each other yet." 

The taller boy's shoulders shook with mirth as Jihoon merely spun around and marched away in reply.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said you liked chocolate." Jeonghan spoke amusedly, watching Joshua order at least 3 chocolate-flavored confections off the menu.

Joshua ducked his head, and Jeonghan wondered if he should stop teasing him lest he ever faint from all the blood rushing to his face. Then the other boy risked a glance upwards, and the pink suffusing his cheeks was too adorable a sight that Jeonghan concluded he'd just give him mouth-to-mouth should such a terrible event ever occur.

Jeonghan was nothing if not practical.

"It's unhealthy, I know, but I can't resist." Joshua shrugged his shoulders, grinning shyly, his soft mouth quirking upwards at the corners.

Gaze focused somewhat on his lips, Jeonghan couldn't help but murmur his agreement.

* * *

"Did you ask for _another_ order of pickled radish?" Jihoon spoke disbelievingly, as the waiter hurried off after S. Coups flagged him down for the 3rd time that day.

"I can't eat my food without it." The other boy replied in a tone too solemn for such a trivial matter, at least in Jihoon's opinion. "As if you can talk though - isn't that your third cup of coffee?" S. Coups challenged, looking pointedly at the pink-haired boy's recently refilled cup. "And all black, really? Just how old are you?"

"Before you lecture me, I know it isn't good for you, but it's hard kicking bad habits, ok?" Jihoon said defensively, lips pouting almost unconsciously, to the utter fascination of the dark-haired boy. "And so what if I happen to like bitter things?" He continued, muttering into his mug.

"Oh tell me about it." S. Coups murmured, cupping his chin and watching Jihoon drink. "Tell me about it."

* * *

 "You did not." Jisoo's mouth dropped open while listening to Jeonghan's story, his doe brown eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, we did-" Jeonghan leaned back lazily, grinning, and Jisoo refrained from squirming when he noticed how that move pulled his uniform tighter over his chest. "-we jumped the fence, sneaked around for a bit, almost got _caught_ even." Jeonghan related in a dramatic stage whisper, earning a covered-mouth laugh from his dark-haired companion.

"Seriously though, Joshua-ssi-" Jeonghan moved forward once more as he spoke and Jisoo barely held back his sigh of relief. "-you act as if a couple of friends exploring the school at night is such a scandalous thing. Have you really done nothing so rebellious before?" Jeonghan asked teasingly, tilting his head to the side. A stray strand of hair escaped from his ponytail, and Jisoo's gaze couldn't help but be arrested by it for a moment as it swung slowly, back and forth.

"Hello? Joshua-ssi?" Jeonghan's eyes gleamed. He'd caught the trail end of the other boy's gaze. "Tell me, do I need to save your tongue _again_?" Jeonghan bared the edge of his teeth in a sharp grin.

And, as predicted, Jisoo blushed.

(he'd lost the number of times he'd already did in the space of that one afternoon.)

Wisely choosing to ignore Jeonghan's last comment (else he'd expire for just attempting to answer it), Jisoo opted to continue the earlier line of conversation instead.

"My school back in the States was pretty strict, I'm afraid. Honestly, you couldn't even sneeze in peace without getting reprimanded by the teacher." Jisoo joked weakly, his eyes flashing for a moment with an emotion Jeonghan couldn't quite place.

"The craziest thing I've ever done was use one of the rooms without permission, and that was only for thirty minutes-" Jisoo immediately held out a hand to stave off the blonde's comments. "-I know, I know. It's _lame_." The edges of his ears were pink at this point and Jeonghan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out loud.

This boy and his blushes were going to be the death of him.

"Huh, well then it seems I've arrived at just the right time in your life then." Jeonghan shook his head, falling back on what was beginning to be one of his favorite pastimes  - flustering one Choi Joshua.

(the fact that the boy was so endearingly clueless about it all just made it so much easier.)

"It'll be slow-going, but I'll definitely convert you by the end of it, Shua-ssi." Jeonghan's smile was alight with mischief.

"We'll make a rebel out of you yet."

* * *

"Well...that's impressive. I guess." Seungcheol had to bite back a smile, hearing the clear reluctance in Jihoon's voice as he spoke.

Heavens curse him, he really had a thing for tsunderes.

(a point made by his not-so-closet otaku brother who'd witnessed the twists and turns of all his past relationships.)

"Yeah, it is." Seungcheol agreed readily, though his animated tone didn't deliver the arrogance Jihoon initially expected. "It was really a class effort though, I just helped push everyone in the right direction. I mean, yeah I was the one who suggested it in the first place but all I did really was cheer everyone on. It's lucky that I had such talented classmates-"

"No-" Jihoon spoke softly, suddenly interrupting him. "-that's a college level competition, and the fact you qualified for finals as high school students is amazing. And you _obviously_ played quite a big role in it." The pink-haired youth shifted uncomfortably as soon as he finished his statement, averting his gaze away from Seungcheol, and the taller boy wondered if he was already dying from the way his heart was stuttering in his chest.

"Well, that's nice of you to say-" Seungcheol began, but was once more cut off by other boy.

"I don't really work well with others." Jihoon furrowed his brow, and Seungcheol could see the struggle in his expression as he fought for the right words. "I either end up angering or hurting them, through no intention of my own, mind you, so group projects like yours..." He took a deep, bolstering breath. "...they _always_ impress me."

Jihoon had his arms crossed over his chest at this point, studiously ignoring the weight of Seungcheol's eyes on him. "In case it wasn't clear, I'm somewhat of a loner." He shrugged lightly, seemingly uncaring. "Not that it matters much to me." He continued, somewhat defensively.

"Huh-" Seungcheol leaned back, cocking his head. "-well, then it seems I've arrived at just the right time in your life then." There it was - that statement had Jihoon's gaze snapping upwards, the look in them suspicious. That was clearly not the response he expected.

"Don't worry your head about it, Jihoon-ssi." Seungcheol announced cheerfully, knowing what he was about to say next was surely going to inflame the other boy’s temper, and strangely enough he looked forward to it. 

“Stick with me, and we'll make a social butterfly out of you yet."

* * *

"He's somewhat of a lovable idiot." Jisoo didn't know how they came to the topic of his brother, and he didn't know what possessed him to describe Seungcheol in such a manner, but the words just left his mouth and they were too truthful for him to take back.

"Really?" Jeonghan murmured, eyes twinkling. "Do tell."

“Ahhh…well, we’re stepbrothers actually. His dad married my mom when we were six years old.” Jisoo explained, the beginnings of a small smile tugging at his lips. “I honestly didn’t want a brother at first-” He looked slightly abashed at this statement. “-because I honestly thought he would be mean and pick on me, _not_ that he didn’t of course.” Still, at the end, the humour in his tone was lined with clear affection.

“You know at first when you look at him, he’ll seem all tough and intimidating, but to tell you the truth he’s the biggest softie in the world.” There was a fond cast to Jisoo’s gaze as he continued. “In fact, one time when I had to leave for music camp for a week, he wouldn’t stop calling me every night ‘to see if I was surviving’” He rolled his eyes, adding air quotes to Seungcheol’s ludicrous claim back then. “-but when I got home my mom told me he kept on calling because that idiot was lonely.”

Then, he found himself shrugging lightly, suddenly embarrassed by his outpouring of emotion.

“He sounds amazing.” Jeonghan spoke encouragingly, and at that moment he couldn’t resist but reach out and lightly touch the other boy’s fingers, the soft pads of his brushing against his knuckles.

The smile the dark-haired boy flashed him was so blindingly sweet and did funny things to Jeonghan’s insides.

“That he really is. That he really is.”

* * *

 "He's somewhat of a precious dork." Seungcheol grinned readily, using his usual description of Jisoo - an apt recounting of the entirety of his brother, or so he believed. “We’re actually the same age, being stepbrothers, but to me he’s still my adorable little sibling.” Memories of a tiny Jisoo flickered through his mind, and the full-cheeked grin that formed on his lips revealed the extent of their importance to him. 

“As you can probably tell, he’s the sweetheart of our family. Hell - I think my dad even likes him better on most days.” Despite his words, there was no rancour in his tone, just warm, open affection.

Jihoon at that moment had to look away.

“Yah, but you know, even if he seems timid and shy the first time you meet him, he’s actually one of the strongest persons I know.” Jihoon glanced upwards slowly, hearing the sudden softness in the other boy’s tone as he continued. “Many people think he can be pushed around so easily, and it’s true sometimes he doesn’t fight for himself-” There was a frustration to his voice that could be heard clearly, emphasised by the way his hands curled into fists. “-but if you hurt anyone he cares about, all bets are off.”

It was evident to Jihoon that there was more to the story than the taller boy let on, but he respected him enough not to pry, shifting uncomfortably in his seat when his immediate thought was that he’d probably reveal it in due time.

(as if he could envision more time with the other boy.)

“He sounds amazing.” Still, despite his own reservations, Jihoon couldn’t help but voice this and he felt somewhat comforted and the same time flummoxed seeing the radiant smile bloom on the other boy’s face.

“That he really is.” Seungcheol murmured. “That he really is.”

* * *

 This were going well, so well in fact that Jisoo was beginning to relax completely, his gestures becoming more animated-

-and that's when the bell above the door tinkled and he heard a loud, familiar voice that sent his heart plummeting down into his stomach.

"Yah, I'm so excited for FOOD, let's go get a table Seokmin!"

Jisoo didn’t (couldn’t) think. All he could see was Jeonghan’s face looking at his with utter confusion, and why wouldn’t he given the sudden pale cast to his complexion? Jisoo refused to even glance past the blonde, knowing with one small movement, he could reveal himself to Soonyoung and all will be over.

He couldn’t let it be over.

“Uhh…Please excuse me. I have to go to the restroom.” Jisoo stood up so hastily that his knees banged against the table edge, earning an exclamation of concern from Jeonghan. Jisoo squeaked, taken aback by the pain, and yet still he waved off Jeonghan’s worry as he reached for him, fumbling with his words as he did.

“I’m fine, Jeonghan-ssi. But I just _really_ have to pee.” Now at the very least his color turned normal (if you counted bright, painfully obvious pink as normal) and he scuttled, head-bowed, towards the back of the restaurant.

Jeonghan wondered if it talked about the state of his sanity as he didn’t mind Jisoo’s weirdness one bit.

* * *

This were going to well, so well in fact that Seungcheol was successfully getting Jihoon to mellow out somewhat, his expressions going from clearly annoyed to only somewhat exasperated-

-and that’s when the bell above the door tinkled and he heard a low, familiar voice that sent his heart plummeting down into his stomach.

“I will not pay for you this time, Kim Mingyu. You eat too much for it to be fair!”

Seungcheol froze in his seat, which was great in fact since if he moved one bit Wonwoo would have clearly seen him from his vantage point. He could see Jihoon staring at him as if he grew a second head, which was certainly a valid reaction, given how his mouth remained open in mid-sentence, his posture so stiff he'd probably topple over like a log if the wind so much as moved past him. 

Yet before Jihoon could even open his mouth and ask what’s wrong, Seungcheol stood up suddenly, though for some strange reason his head remained bowed, his bangs falling forward to cover his face.

“I think I have to go to the bathroom.” Seungcheol spoke in a low tone, as if his statement was some dangerous, clandestine mission and Jihoon couldn’t help but watch, wide-eyed, as the taller boy shuffled sideways towards the back of the restaurant.

He really needed to reflect on his sanity if he was even remotely considering interacting with this boy. 

* * *

Jisoo huddled in the back of the stall, his phone almost slipping out of his hands as he shakily scrolled through his contacts. His mind was constantly replaying different scenarios concerning what would happen if Soonyoung found out he was there with Jeonghan and unfortunately for him his imagination couldn’t come up with at least a single good one.

He was screwed, and he knew it.

Still, he felt some relief seeing the name he was looking for finally come up, and in hindsight he probably shouldn’t have pressed the contact number so violently but he was already desperate at this point.

It only took three rings before the person on the other end answered.

“CHEOL, PLEASE HELP ME!”

* * *

Seungcheol barged into the bathroom, an apology immediately falling from his lips when a startled customer glanced up from his business to look at him. And though he felt his face burn with embarrassment, he told himself to not mind it as he strode towards an empty stall, already pulling out his phone from his pocket.

He was all ready to unlock his phone as soon as the door closed behind him, but its sudden vibration caused him to yelp, and his heart stalled for another reason when he nearly dropped it into the toilet (thank the heavens for his superior reflexes.)

And though he knew he wouldn’t get out of this situation unscathed, he still felt somewhat relieved seeing the caller’s name. As soon as he pressed ‘accept’, he had the phone up to his ear, his voice practically a wail.

“JISOO, I’M IN TROUBLE!”


End file.
